


Cold Bitter Nights

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Trish and Hancock are stuck inside a building to wait out the storm.





	Cold Bitter Nights

Trish poked her head around the corner, her arm burnt from a laser blast. Hancock was nowhere in sight and she was under heavy fire by robots. She had to think of how to get out of this. Aiming her gun, she fired three shots, two of them hitting the Protectrons coming towards her, the third missing the robots and embedding in the wall behind them. Quickly, she took cover as another hail of laser blasts hit the wall blocking her from the robots. She was just about to return fire when everything went silent. Peeking around the corner, she saw the robots slumped over and no longer functional.

“Trish? Trish, where are you? I found the kill switch!” Trish heard Hancock’s voice and relaxed, putting her gun away.

“I’m here!” She called and got to her feet. Hancock rounded the corner and smirked. The smirk faded when his black eyes saw her wounded arm.

“Need a stimpak for that?” He asked, nodding at the wound. Trish looked at it and winced.

“No, it’ll heal normally. Just need to bandage it up. We are running low on stimpaks anyway.” She replied and smiled. Hancock nodded, still frowning.

“Whatever you say, Sunshine.” He replied and looked out the glass doors leading to the Commonwealth. Everything had a green tint outside and there was the distant sound of thunder.

“Guess we’re stuck here for a bit until that rad storm is over with. Might not be a bad idea to plan on sleeping here too.” Hancock looked at her, the wound on her arm bothered him. Trish nodded and looked for her bag, finding it by the entrance, she went and pulled out some bandages as well as some alcohol to put on her wound. Hancock watched her before beginning to explore the building. Trish watched him go and sighed.

For the past few weeks that they had been travelling together, she had been falling for the ghoul. It had come to a head the night before when he had kissed her out of the blue. More than anything, she wanted to try and build a relationship with him. She wanted to return his feelings, but she wouldn’t let herself. This was the third world she had been thrust into and already she had lost two men she cared about. The last thing she wanted was to fall for Hancock and lose him too. So, she had pushed him away and didn’t give him a reason why. Trish knew she had hurt him, but Hancock had only laughed it off. Travelling had been quiet until they found this building swarming with robots.

“Hey, found some mattresses.” Hancock said, coming back. He saw her struggling with cleaning the wound and let out a sigh.

“Come on. I lit a fire in there to warm up. I’ll help with your wound in there too.” He said, coming over and picking up her bag. Trish nodded and followed him into the room. It was cold inside, but the fire from the metal barrel would warm things up soon. Hancock set her bag down before moving her close to the fire so he could see. As carefully as he could, he rolled up her sleeve and inspected her wound before grabbing the alcohol and beginning to clean it. Trish watched him work and let out a hiss at the pain.

“Sorry, Sunshine.” He said, the nickname making her heart flutter. Trish looked at him then the wound, feeling his gentle fingers against the painful wound. He finished cleaning and wrapped the bandage around her arm. As he did, Trish studied his face, her heart aching, wanting to lean up and kiss him. All too soon, he finished bandaging her wound and she came out of her revere.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, looking at her arm as he walked away. Trish watched as he sat on the windowsill, took out a canister of jet, and took a hit. Hancock tilted his head back as he held his breath, letting the drug take hold before slowly exhaling, his eyes closed. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked outside as rain started to lash at the window.

“I doubt anything will dare come out in this, but I’ll take first watch. You get some rest. That arm may not hurt now, but I guarantee it will in the morning.” Hancock stated without looking at her. Trish nodded and watched as he took another hit from the canister before throwing it aside.

“Alright.” Was all she could manage to say. So many things she wanted to tell him, wanted to do to make this better. Instead, she lay down on the mattress and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She awoke a couple hours later, the fire having died down and her arm throbbing painfully. The room was bathed in light from the moon and still by the window was Hancock. Trish watched as he gazed out the window, his face impassive, his body still as a statue. Despite his emotionless face, she couldn’t help but feel the pain seeming to radiate off him. Had her rejection hurt him that much or was it something else? Slowly, she got to her feet and went to him. Her feet on the floor made him look and his eyes widened.

“What are you doin’ up?” He asked, standing and going to her, worried she was in pain.

“I’m just…” She couldn’t tell him she was fine. She wasn’t fine. It hurt to know he felt the same way and she was pushing him away. It hurt more than when she lost Connor and Ignis. To have everything she wanted so close and yet so far away was simply unbearable. Hancock rested a hand gently on her good arm.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Trish reached up and cupped his cheek, making his eyes widen.

“Trish-“ Hancock was cut off as she moved her hand from his cheek to press against his lips, silencing him. Her fingers traced the marks of his skin, her eyes focused on where her fingers moved. Gently, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Hancock was shocked at first, but quickly recovered, returning her kiss and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Confusion rolled around in his mind, but the feel of her lips against his once more was silencing all other thoughts. Slowly, they broke the kiss, his forehead resting against hers.

“I’ve been an idiot.” She whispered as she gazed into his eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly.

“I pushed you away thinking it would be better. I don’t know if I’m going to fall into another world. I thought pushing you away would save me heartache if I do. But I realized that pushing you away hurt more than losing you. If I leave this world tomorrow, I don’t want any regrets. If I leave it, I want to leave it knowing I had the chance to be with you.” Trish said, her arms around his neck. Hancock smiled, stroking her cheek gently.

“I don’t have a lot of girlfriends due to my face. Not a lot of women look at me and fall in love. I thought you were the same and I let that get to me more than it should’ve. Are you sure you want to wake up to this ugly mug every day?” Hancock asked with a smirk. Trish giggled and nodded.

“I don’t see your face. I see you.” She said softly. Hancock smiled and kissed her again. Despite the fire having gone out, the cold room got just a bit warmer.


End file.
